


(art) pete visits patrick in jail

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, Gen, Jail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience





	(art) pete visits patrick in jail

  


LOL idek, after [everything that happened](http://icecreamhdaches.livejournal.com/1203790.html) [the other night](http://icecreamhdaches.livejournal.com/1204052.html) I just ended up drawing this tiny not-a-comic-exactly thing where Pete goes and visits him. Yes I know Patrick's already out.

Pete&Patrick but not _overly_ slashy. It's just for fun, yo!

 

  


  


  
  


\o/

 


End file.
